In general, a TemporoMandibular Joint (TMJ) is a ginglymoarthrodial joint, referring to its dual compartment structure, which serves as a central axis of mandibular movements during chewing (masticatory movement). The TMJ makes a rotational (hinge) movement and a sliding movement for opening and closing mouth, and plays a significant role in chewing and talking. The TMJ has a temporal bone and a jaw bone called a mandible.
The TMJ is an essential part of the body in which nine of 12 cranial nerves are extended and a large number of blood vessels, lymphatic vessels, and nerves are distributed. TMJ imbalance may cause general symptom. In particular, the TMJ imbalance may cause subluxation of the cervical vertebrae 1 and 2 and may break muscle balance around the neck, thereby causing a wide range of general symptoms including headache, dizziness, circulation disorders, otolaryngological disorders, urologic disorders, respiratory disorders and growth disorders as well as disorders in the central nervous system, spinal joint and musculoskeletal system. This TMJ imbalance may be caused by movements such as continuous moving, chewing, swallowing and talking, and stress.
Therefore, importance of the TMJ is increasing and the TMJ is under active study and research. Also, many TMJ protection appliances such as a TMJ correction pad, a mouthpiece, an occlusal balancing appliance and a correction device have been invented.
Conventional technologies disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0926483 is characterized in that, in a temporomandibular joint balancing appliance, the first base portion for receiving incisors is separately formed from the second base portion and the third base portion for receiving molars, thereby enhancing wearing comfortness of users and minimizing teeth pain when wearing. However, the parts for incisors and molars are separated, thereby a joint part may be wobbled when occluding.
This causes inconvenience by forcing users to wear for a long time because it is difficult to be fixed to teeth. Therefore, it is designed to be structurally impossible to solve the TMJ imbalance.
Further, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-200982 about a temporomandibular joint correction pad for application to gum of upper incisor teeth, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-200983 about a temporomandibular joint correction pad for application to gum of lower incisor teeth and the like are characterized by using fluid for correcting disk of the TMJ, and installing thereof to gum of lower incisor teeth or upper incisor teeth. However, there are problems that the correction pads are applied to lower incisor teeth or upper incisor teeth, thereby easily detached from teeth because it is difficult to fix them to gum when wearing, and wearing comfortness is remarkably deteriorated by movement of the fluid when teeth are gathered.